


Us Against The Universe

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: This is one of the days when Sungwoon’s insecurity hits him pretty hard and all he wants to do is scream at his boyfriend’s face but also he wants to hug him so tight because he misses his boyfriend too much.





	Us Against The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> this story was specially made for my two friends. you know who you are.

 

 

* * *

 

The thing about being in relationship is that the two persons have mutual feelings. And also, a mutual understanding. The relationship can work just fine if they give the same amount of effort in making it last, at least for years; because forever is impossible. It will be troublesome and tiring if only one person does the job to make everything stay in tact. People say that as long as you love each other then it’s enough. _Wrong_. Sungwoon begs to differ. For him, relationship cannot be built only by a mere love. There are many other factors involved. Sungwoon cannot just happy from the _‘I love you’_ his partner say for probably thousand times already. He needs something more real like a true companionship. He needs someone who will be there for him in any chances; though it sounds so possessive and demanding. But _hey_ , Sungwoon is indeed a possessive man after all.

Just like right  now, when he stands here for almost ten minutes. Looking at the handsome figure in front of him; _how can his boyfriend look hundred times more handsome while wearing a casual jeans and sport hoodie?_ Sungwoon hated it. His boyfriend was beyond handsome that it can attract million people’s eyes on him. Though that is the fact. Some girls are already ogling on him as if he is some kind of a sweet piece of cake that is ready to be eaten. Sungwoon is mad. So damn mad. He wants to pull those girls’ hair and maybe have some fight with them to know whose this damn hot guy belongs to anyway.

The thought of it already makes him sick. He sounds like a crazy insecure boyfriend. But it can’t be helped though. How can you not be insecure when you’re dating the number one most rising star; the most handsome actor in South Korea. Ong Seongwoo; the new actor that keeps raising and scoring his name on the entertainment industry. The said actor’s name is often being the number one search on different portal news. His latest movie hits a peak for almost five months and his face is all over the top brands’ advertisement. There is no single person in South Korea that doesn’t know Ong Seongwoo.

Sungwoon chews on his straw loudly. The milkshake is already long gone. He feels annoyed at his boyfriend right now. He wants to kick those long legs and tweaks that ear. This is one of the days when Sungwoon’s insecurity hits him pretty hard and all he wants to do is scream at his boyfriend’s face but also he wants to hug him so tight because he misses his boyfriend too much. The figure in front of him keeps smiling. A cute dazzling smile that makes Seongwoo’s eyes crinkled. The three constellation moles on his cheek look beautiful that Sungwoon wants to punch it but also kiss it better. Sungwoon doesn’t know what to do anymore. He’s absolutely going insane because what he is doing right now is glaring at Seongwoo’s advertisement that was hanging on one of shopping mall’s display. It is so big and Seongwoo looks so much taller than he already is. It doesn’t make Sungwoon feel better because he feels smaller now.

Sungwoon doesn’t stop pouting while keeping an eye to the girls who are still gushing over his boyfriend. There are also group of girls that taking a picture with it. Sungwoon can hear how they praise Seongwoo’s visual and how his face looks better with his bangs up; letting go the forehead, they say. Sungwoon snorted. He wondered if these people will still say that Seongwoo looks hot if they know that he likes to fart around and lie about it. It is gross but Sungwoon doesn’t complain though because Seongwoo will always put that puppy face and act like a silly man just so Sungwoon won’t be mad at him. _Well_ , he always got away with that anyway.

Another whisper is heard by Sungwoon. He does eavesdrop and he doesn’t care about being caught. The sound is a little too loud as a mere whisper though. The girl was talking about how sensual Seongwoo’s lips are and she likes to know how it will taste against her own lips. Sungwoon starts sending hard glare towards that rude girl. That will be nice if he can talk to her that those lips only belong to Sungwoon. And how the said lips are the ones that makes Sungwoon’s lips are swollen red. The girl is giggling now along with her other friends. They have the audacity to laugh after speaking inappropriately about his boyfriend. The world must be crazy and Sungwoon is ready to start a war.

Then there is this group of girls who is much worse. They talk about how they wants to have a baby with Seongwoo. How they can get pregnant just by looking at Seongwoo’s handsome face. They can make million babies by now. “Bitch.” Sungwoon muttered lowly. These indecent people had made him boiled. He is this close to slap those people’s mouth with the fact that Seongwoo will never give them babies because, 1) Seongwoo is gay and already his; 2) Sungwoon is capable enough to pleasure Seongwoo everytime he wants to and no one can stop him. He also can add the fact that it is Sungwoon’s name that Seongwoo keeps moaning every night. So it’s a big no. Those girls can go cry over their _delulu_ minds and Seongwoo will never care anyway. Sungwoon is one of hell salty bitch.

Sungwoon grits his teeth. He keeps chewing on his straw though it is damaged already. He definitely is going insane right now. The main purpose he came here is to feel some fresh air because he’s been in a bad days. And it is all because Seongwoo. For the nth times, Sungwoon looked at the big ads in front of him again. He feels like crying because he’s missing Seongwoo so much and today is their third anniversary. _But guess what_ , he is alone. He has a boyfriend but it doesn’t feel like he has one at the same time. He hates Seongwoo so much for leaving him alone; at this one particular day. And he hates the fact that he feels so miserable for spending the night in front of his boyfriend’s poster instead of with his actual boyfriend. What a sad life.

 

The clock shows 10 PM already when Sungwoon checks on his watch. He stands under the bus stop’s canopy. Today is one of tiring day. He knows Seongwoo will not be here because being a super busy artist means you have to give 36 hours per day for your job. Sungwoon has learned it the hard way. He has been with Seongwoo for years; long before he becomes a magnificent actor. They are childhood best friend. Going to the same school since primary school. Sungwoon always knew that Seongwoo had a huge crush on him. _Well_ , it can’t be helped though because Sungwoon is such a good catch, he himself cannot ignore that fact. Seongwoo confessed to him when they were in senior high school. Seongwoo was about to cry back then when Sungwoon almost rejected him. _Scratch that_ , Sungwoon is actually deeply, surely, madly in love with Seongwoo. But of course, the _tsundere_ in him refuse to back down. So _yeah_ , it is seldom for Sungwoon to show his true feeling for Seongwoo. It’s more interesting to watch how Seongwoo being a complete whipped towards him. _Guess_ , Seongwoo will never know how every little things he does always make Sungwoon flutter and it feels like Sungwoon can die in any seconds because his heart cannot stop beating erratically and crazily over his boyfriend every single time.

 

“I called you but you didn’t answered.”

 

The voice startled him. Sungwoon is surprised to see Seongwoo stands in front of him. The real Seongwoo, not only poster. “Why are you here?” Sungwoon cannot help but wonder how his boyfriend knows where he is.

Seongwoo chuckled. The sound is muffled behind his black mask. A black tee under the thick grey jacket. Seongwoo looks so simple yet so strikingly handsome even without his face being exposed. _Is that even possible?_ Sungwoon has no idea but it’s for sure that his heart is not alright at the moment. “I know you will be here. You must have spent your time looking at my face on that display.”

Like a giant storm slaps him on the face, Sungwoon shrieked, “What?! Why would I?!” It maybe just a good guessing but it still makes Sungwoon panicked. No one need to know the whole truth about him being a deprived lonely sad man in front of some fucking posters anyway. “I see your face everyday I’m even so bored of it,” he added.

 

“But I never get bored of you. I always miss you though.” The words are spoken softly from those tempting lips. Sungwoon wants to bang his head into the nearest wall. _Why Seongwoo has to be this cheesy piece of cake?_ He’s so perfect that Sungwoon is ready to jump off the fucking cliff because he cannot contain feels.

 

Sungwoon snorts and turns away from Seongwoo. _Dear heart, please cooperate with me_ —Sungwoon wishes upon a star. The fact that his boyfriend is here right now is already overwhelming. Remembering that packed schedule he has. Honestly, Sungwoon never asked Seongwoo to spend time with him. He understands very much how busy his boyfriend is. So _yeah_ , all this mourning over being lonely is something that Seongwoo shouldn’t know. He likes to keep this feeling inside because truthfully having a relationship with Seongwoo is so damn hard; so hard that Sungwoon wants to give up at some point. But looking back at how they have come this far, Sungwoon doesn’t want to let go of everything either. He loves Seongwoo so much to the point of marrying him one day because Seongwoo is like the one who can accept a whole package of Sungwoon. He is the one that constantly making Sungwoon’s life colourful.

It needs less than five seconds for Seongwoo to put Sungwoon’s hood  over his head and leaned closer to him. Seongwoo pulled down his mask slightly so he can kiss his boyfriend’s lips. Sungwoon’s eyes popped. Never thought he will get a kiss under the bus stop’s canopy from one of the most famous rising actor. This can be appeared on next morning headlines in all over Korean’s newspaper and magazine if some paparazzi are accidently around. Sungwoon comes back to his sense and pulled back from the kiss. As much as he loves being kissed by his hot boyfriend; he doesn’t want to make him in trouble. Nobody knows Seongwoo is dating; let alone dating a man slash his best friend. That will be one hell of a news which can end his career in second.

 

“I think I saw someone lurking at the back. It can be your sasaeng.” Sungwoon lies because there is no one around. Aside from group of people at the far end of the mall. And the vehicles that passing by. Sungwoon doubts that those drivers care enough to know. Seongwoo wears a thick jacket that covers his body well. It can deceive people from knowing his figure. He even wears a baseball cap that perfectly fit on his head. Too low for people to recognize his face.

 

“So what if people know I’m here.”

 

The truth is Seongwoo is pretty much adamant to show his affection for Sungwoon in public. There were some talks before between them. Seongwoo wants to come out clearly. He doesn’t mind what others will think. And Seongwoo is not afraid to show it to the world. The problem is on Sungwoon. He is the one that refuse the idea. Sungwoon is not ready. It’s quite hard for him to maintain his relationship since Seongwoo becoming an actor. And he is definitely far from ready to open up about it to the world; to those crazy fans. There are so many things that needs to be thought first before actually doing it. It’s not just about love between them. So many people’s hearts are in between. This is not a simple matter and it needs a lot of thinking. Sungwoon doesn’t want to act recklessly and regret it afterwards. And Seongwoo respects all of that. He never pushes Sungwoon too hard. He lets Sungwoon to choose what is the best for them. But then again, of course, the pure intention from Seongwoo is enough to make Sungwoon cry on the inside. Seongwoo is such a kind-hearted and perfect human being and it feels like Sungwoon doesn’t deserve him. The thought of him being the only one doing an effort to keep this relationship vanished. The feelings are mutual; it already was, and it forever will be. Seongwoo loves him as much as Sungwoon loves him. Both of them want this to last.

 

Seongwoo still looks at him closely with that warm gaze and the stars on his eyes. For the countless times, Sungwoon is falling hard for him all over again. With one swift movement, Sungwoon grabs the front of Seongwoo’s jacket and stands on his tip toe. They kiss slowly. The kiss goes smoothly and softly. Their lips touch in most of comfortable way. It feels like they have done this so many times but also feels like the first time. It tastes sweet and amazing that Sungwoon doesn’t want to stop. His heart may bursts out and he will be puking rainbows.

 

“Happy third anniversary, _baby_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
